


Hard Drive Failure

by spastasmagoria (Spastasmagoria)



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spastasmagoria/pseuds/spastasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman experiences a failure... of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Drive Failure

"I don't feel comfortable discussing this," Superman pointed out  
firmly to the small group gathered in the Watch Tower kitchen.

"But it's funny," Flash pointed out, setting his glass of milk on the  
table. They'd been shooting the breeze for over an hour, and the place  
was littered with food wrappers, open bags of chips, and three empty  
gallon-sized jugs of milk.

Wonder Woman was leaning back in her chair, quite relaxed with the  
subject matter. "It is rather interesting."

A mechanical, yet identifiably female voice laughed and it echoed off  
the metal walls. "Are you afraid he'll hear?"

"I just don't think it's an appropriate conversation." Superman  
quickly shoved two cookies into his mouth, avoiding everyone else's  
curious stares.

Flash waved a hand at the small display on the kitchen counter,  
showing Oracle's amused avatar. "Ok. Ok. So Catwoman just willingly  
told you that Batman's hard drive failed." He was trying not to burst  
out laughing.

Superman looked away. "I think I should leave."

Oracle just continued on. "Yeah, I know. It's just the two of them,  
and they're… ok. I won't even tell you where they were. Because  
that's just too funny. And embarrassing. But it just… it failed! It  
flat-out failed. Crash. Bam. Boom. Talk about killing an evening.  
And he comes wandering in this morning—this is what Robin tells  
me—with this huge gash on his neck, kind of like she's tried to rip  
his throat out. And Nightwing's trying to console him—oh,  
everybody's hard drive fails sometimes. And he's like…I'm Batman. I  
don't have equipment failures."

"I don't."

Three heads spun around, looking at the rather unhappy looking Dark  
Knight in the doorway. Oracle's avatar froze, no reaction visible.

Superman rubbed his neck uncomfortably, but Flash and Wonder Woman  
just leaned further forward in their chairs.

"You never had any equipment failures with me," Wonder Woman pointed  
out as she held back a satisfied grin.

Batman's hand flashed quickly and something clunked onto to the table  
all in one motion. The Justice League members looked down at the  
device that had been deposited between them. "It wasn't MY MP3 player.  
Talk to Nightwing." He turned around, his cape flicking out behind  
him, then looked back. "I don't know what you all were thinking it was."

He left them sitting there in silence.

THE END


End file.
